Partners in Crime
by Sulhadahne
Summary: Oneshot/ORGLUV series: Marluxia was killed by Sora, and reawakens in a desert that hasn't seen so much as a tulip, ever. A cowgirl saves his life, and he's drawn into her drama. Meanwhile, Larxene's on a boat. MarluxiaOC LarxeneOC


**011: MARLUXIA, the GRACEFUL ASSASIN**

**and**

**012: LARXENE, the SAVAGE NYPMH **

**in **

_Partners in Crime_

When Marluxia finally opened his eyes, he did not see a short spiky haired boy about to attack him with a giant key. In fact Sora was nowhere to be found, and neither was the castle. He was in a totally new place.

In fact, when he sat up, he didn't recognize a single thing. Marluxia was in an endless wasteland, as far as the eye could see. The only plants were towering cactuses, which hardly counted as plants as they weren't beautiful in the least, and only some were colorful. And it was hot; too hot.

Marluxia stood with a tired groan. Everything swam in front of him and he swaggered, wondering, _Am I dead? Is nothingness a desert? _ He chuckled. _Wouldn't that be cruel..._

As he thought, he didn't hear the sound of horse's hoofs pounding on the desert floor. Behind him came a wagon, hitched to two horses, with clouds of dust flying behind it.

Finally Marluxia realized he wasn't alone. He turned and sand flew into his eyes, and he coughed loudly.

"Need a lift, stranger?" A woman spoke from the wagon. When the dust cleared, Marluxia saw a red headed woman dressed like a cowboy, err, cow_girl_, who had bright green eyes.

"Uh -" Marluxia tried speaking and found his voice was gone. So he just nodded. The woman pointed towards the back of her wagon.

"Hop on in."

He walked to the back, and with a heavy sigh, collapsed against of pile of blankets and fell back to sleep.

0-0-0

The feeling of rocking made Larxene finally wake up. She had a headache like no other, and a nasty taste in her mouth. Frowning, the woman sat up and cracked her neck. Where in the world was she?

Hadn't she been fighting that strange trio? Oh yes. They had kicked her ass; Larxene's frown deepened considerably.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting it pa." A boy's voice came from nearby, and suddenly a door opened. Light flooded the room, making Larxene wince. "... woah."

Standing in the doorway was an eight year old with brown hair. "Pa! Pa! There's a lady here!"

Wonderful. Larxene scowled, trying to stand, when her leg cramped and she cursed. The boy blinked.

"What're you talking about?" A deeper, masculine voice spoke, and then another, taller form appeared in the doorway, blocking the sunlight.

 He was rather muscular, with stubble on his cheeks, brown hair, and blue eyes. Shocked, he stared at Larxene, who just continued to stand there, scowling and in pain.

The silence was finally broken when the little boy pulled on his father's pant leg. "She said a bad word."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde finally walked forward. The father pushed his son behind him, eyeing her warily.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" The man asked her. Before she could retort, another voice said,

"Richard, blast yeh! Where are yeh?" This voice came from the top of the stairs, behind the boy and his father, Richard.

"There's a stowaway." The man said. Stowaway; Larxene didn't like the sound of that. Usually, that ended in being thrown overboard.

A big man with a bristly beard showed up next to them. "Stowaway? I checked the ship meself, brig and all!" Then he saw Larxene. "Well, aye we do, and a lass at that. What're yeh doin' her, lass?"

The woman blinked. She'd understood perhaps half of what the bearded man had said. "I'm lost. I'm not sure how I got here." The greater miracle was that she was being polite.

"Not sure?" The bearded one seemed skeptical, but then Richard put a hand on his shoulder. "Wut?"

"I believe her. Let's give her a chance." The man frowned, and Richard shrugged. "What harm can it do?"

"What 'arm can it do?" He repeated. Rolling his eyes, the bearded man turned and left, surrendering, as he muttered, "Woman on board... bad luck, what that is..."

Larxene scowled at the man's back, biting back a retort as she did not want to be thrown overboard. Water was not her friend. _Of all the places to be reborn on, I'm on a ship..._

Why had she been reborn? She had died hadn't she? For a moment Larxene started thinking. Had something worked? Did she have her heart? She didn't feel any different at all. Of course, she didn't actually _feel_. Perhaps time would tell.

"Hello. I'm Richard Tailor. This is my son, Walter." He put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Wherever you came from, we'll help you get back."

"I bet she's a mermaid, pa." Walter grinned at Larxene hopefully. The blonde twitched. _Do I look like a _fish?

"Nonsense, boy, she walks on two legs." But the father grinned anyway. "Now go back to your chores." Walter looked at Larxene one last time, before turning and running eagerly back to the deck. "Forgive him, he can be a little excitable."

Larxene nodded, not knowing how to speak about children without insulting them. Richard smiled, seeming to take Larxene's quietness for shyness. It was not that at all. The last thing she wanted to do was anger anyone. _As soon as we're on dry land, I'm kicking this smirking bastard's ass..._

0-0-0

When he awoke, the wagon was no longer moving. His legs hurt and his throat burned, but on the plus side, Marluxia had no headache.

Sitting up, he rubbed his throat and frowned. Why did his throat hurt? Hell, why was he even here, in the middle of nowhere?

The curtain over the back of the wagon opened suddenly, and the red head from before appeared, a big smile on her face. "Rise and shiny, sleepy - oh, hey, you're awake. Come on, we're in town."

Marluxia did not speak, not because he couldn't, but because he was shocked. The woman stared at him, waited for him to talk, and when he didn't she shrugged and left.

Marluxia had a heart. Or at least, that's what he thought was beating in his chest. It had to be; but he couldn't think on it long, for it went away as soon as the woman disappeared.

Frowning deeply, Marluxia stood and walked out of the wagon. He heard hushed voices nearby; the red haired woman was talking to two men, but they stopped as soon as they heard him approaching.

"Hey, these are my partners, Jackson and Tyler." She introduced a tall, gangly young man and a handsome blonde with defiant eyes. Then she held her hand out. "I'm Mary. Lovely to meet ya."

Marluxia stared at her, slightly surprised. But he didn't want her to think he was a total idiot, so he shook her hand and introduced himself.

"Marluxia." He stated, and the blonde man frowned.

"What the hell kinda name's that?" He sneered.

"The kind of name for a guy you shouldn't insult. Be nice, he's my guest." Mary responded, glaring at him. Scoffing, he turned and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Marluxia asked.

"Oh, he's just in a bad mood." Mary told him. The gangly man rolled his eyes, and then ran after the blonde. Mary let them go.

"So, how'd you end up lost in the desert like that? Run in with the law?" She asked.

"You could say that." Marluxia sneered, thinking of Sora. A strange feeling of hatred ran through him - _feeling? I can_ feel _hatred? _

"Ah, well, I understand that." She smiled. Marluxia glanced at her, and she shrugged. "Everybody gets in trouble sometime." She winked at him. "We're staying at the hotel here. You comin'?"

He nodded. He had nowhere else to go.

0-0-0

Larxene was lying across a few crates, tossing an apple into the air and catching it. She hated admitting it, but she was hiding, from two things: first, the crew of the ship, who kept catcalling and jeering at her, and of course she couldn't afford to vent her rage on them yet. And also, the little boy, who just wouldn't stop pestering her... Walter, wasn't it?

The door to the lower level opened, and Larxene winced, afraid it was Walter again. He was so sure that Larxene was a mermaid, when she was really the furthest thing from it. Luckily for her, it was not him, but his father.

Richard smiled at her, holding a plate of food. "Hungry?"

Sitting up, she held up the apple. "I was gonna eat this."

"Just that?" Richard shook his head. "I'd feel like a horrible guardian if I let you starve. An apple surely isn't enough."

Larxene stared at him as he set the plate on a crate nearby. "You're my guardian?"

Richard sat on a crate nearby, shrugging. "Someone should help you. Why not me?" He watched her stare at her food. "I'm not bothering you, am I?"

_Yes. _ But somehow Larxene couldn't bring herself to say it. Of course, it was because she didn't want to become fish food. Yes, that was it.

Finally, she picked up the plate and sat it on her lap. Richard didn't leave as she started to eat.

"Where did you get that amazing outfit?"

Larxene glanced up, then looked at her clothes. Of course, the people of this world had never seen a black trench coat like hers. To them, it looked like a weird dress. After swallowing her food, she said, "My boss gave it to me."

"I see." If Richard was surprised she worked, he said nothing. "Does your boss have anything to do with how you got here?"

Larxene thought about it, then nodded. "In a way." Why was she talking to him again? "I actually thought I was dead."

"Dead?" Richard stared. "Who would want to kill you?"

"Enemies. I have many of them." The man laughed, which seemed odd to Larxene. What was funny about enemies?

"A beautiful woman's enemies should only be jealous women. I regret that you had such trouble." Even though it sounded like bullshit, Larxene believed him for some reason.

"Thanks."

0-0-0

The hotel was a little suspicious on the first few levels. Haughty women were selling their trade while men played billiards, and both of Mary's friends were involved. The blonde still seemed very angry. Mary ignored both of them and went up the stairs towards her room.

Marluxia followed her.

"This is quite the place." The pink haired man muttered.

"Yeah, well... it's the only place with room." Mary told him. She didn't seem too happy about it either. She led the two of them to a room at the end of the hall, and opened the door.

"This is your room. It's not the best, but it's all we could afford." The woman sighed. Marluxia nodded to her.

"You didn't have to do anything for me. Thank you." Being polite was the least he could do. The woman smiled, her mood lifting.

She hesitated before leaving. "Would you... mind if I stayed here for now?" She stepped back into the room. "I don't want to join those idiots downstairs, but I'd rather not be alone."

Marluxia thought about it for a moment, then nodded. Mary wasn't annoying; he could put up with her. Thrilled, the woman closed the door, and then sat on a chair, throwing her legs over the armrest. She let her head fall back and sighed.

"Thank you so much, I'm tired of being around those assholes."

Marluxia walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her. "Then why are you with them?"

The woman looked back up. "Jackson's my brother. And Tyler, well... it's important to business. He's the boss." She sighed again, rubbing her temples. "And I hate his rotten, no good guts."

"Then quit. Why grovel to him?" Marluxia thought it was obvious.

"I can't exactly, I need the job." She stood back up, pacing. "I can't go anywhere else, there aren't many places hiring women other than, well, places like this. And there's no way in hell I'm lowering myself to being a barmaid. Or worse." Mary frowned. Then she glanced at Marluxia.

"What about you?" She asked. "What's your job?"

The man frowned. What was he supposed to say? "I worked for an Organization. We did ... many kinds of work." He muttered. That was the best he could think of.

"Huh." Mary sort of caught his drift. "All kinds of work huh?" She turned away slightly. "... me too."

Marluxia nodded; it was what he'd thought. Mary's little trio didn't seem the most trustworthy.

"So how'd you end up in the desert?" She asked, leaning against the wall. The man shrugged.

"I'm afraid I don't remember." He frowned. Then again, perhaps he didn't want to remember.

"I guess some of those people at work brought you there." Mary raised an eyebrow, and Marluxia understood; she meant enemies. And she was likely right, in a way. His appearance in the desert likely had everything to do with his defeat by Sora's hands. But why the desert, and why had this red headed woman found him?

"And your hair?" Mary moved to the other side of the bed, sitting near Marluxia. The man blinked.

"What about it?"

The woman laughed a little. "Well... it doesn't exactly look like a normal hair color. Didn't you notice all the staring earlier?" Yes, he had. He hadn't thought it had been about his _hair_.

Defiant, the man frowned. "My hair has always been like this."

The woman smirked. "Uh huh."

"I was thinking you might be from the islands." The woman said.

"And why is that?"

"My mother told me that they dye their hair there. She was an islander." Mary smiled. "She told me the island was beautiful, full of flowers. I've only been there once, and I was a little girl, so I don't really remember. I do remember... colors. Colors as bright as their hair."

Marluxia thought that sounded like his home. He had lived on an island, when he was young.

For a moment they were quiet. "What's your plan now?" Mary looked at him.

Actually, he hadn't thought about it. He said so.

"I'd offer you a place with me, but... I don't think I'm going to be good company, very soon." She chuckled. Marluxia nodded.

"You have... work in town?" He asked. The woman stood and yawned.

"Yeah... gotta be up early tomorrow. I think if I were you I stay away from me and the others from now on. Just forget 'bout us, okay?" She turned and smiled at him one last time, then she was out the door.

And just as she left, the strong heartbeat in Marluxia's chest slowed, and then faded into nothingness.

0-0-0

The next morning, Larxene was standing on deck, looking out over the ocean. Unlike most, she was not enjoying the view. She was scowling darkly, tapping her nails on the railing.

What to do, what to do? Should she try and find Marluxia? Return to the Organization? Or should she look for something else? Her heartbeat was getting stronger, so did she really need to return to the nobodies? Then again, she had nowhere else to go.

Someone walked up and stood beside her. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"No." The woman responded frankly. Richard chuckled, shaking his head.

"That line almost always starts a conversation, yet you seem determined to kill it before it starts. Most women aren't so direct." Larxene smirked a little.

"I'm not most women. I'm hardly a woman at all." Women had hearts, and she did not. Well she thought she didn't. But now something was definitely pumping in her chest.

"That's good." He smiled, which surprised Larxene. He shrugged. "Being the same is quite boring." Larxene found she agreed with him.

"We'll reach shore in a few days. Once we arrive, I'll help you find your way home."

"You don't have to help me." She said.

"Ah but if I didn't help you who would torture me like you do?" Larxene blinked, glancing at him; torture? She hadn't even drawn a knife on him. What kind of torture did he mean? Richard seemed to understand her confusion.

"The silent treatment. I try to get to know you and yet you seem to want to make it difficult for me."

Larxene chuckled. "The difficult task is the one most worth doing."

The man laughed as well. "That might be the most you've yet said to me." They both laughed again.

A sudden feeling rushed through Larxene, a familiar feeling that made her smile broadly, almost creepily. A loud boom echoed through the air. Grinning, she looked up at the darkening sky.

Richard frowned, and turned towards the nearest crew member. "Looks like a storm on the horizon!"

Larxene's grin broadened. "It certainly does."

0-0-0

A horrible storm raged, and the ship's crew struggled to go on through the wind and rain, as the thunder roared above. The crew's shouts could hardly be heard over the sound of the waves buffeting the ship.

One man approached the bearded captain. "Are you sure we should let her up there?"

The man sneered. "I'd like to see you stop her!" He shouted over the noise. "Perhaps she'll fall to an untimely death!" The crewman returned to his work, and the captain muttered, "Women... bad luck..."

Above their heads, standing on the very top of the mast, was a very happy Larxene. She was laughing, holding her arms out, soaked to the bone.

The only water Larxene did not mind was rain; because rain could lead to lightning.

The yellow lights streaked across the sky, and the woman could feel each one coming to life. It burned inside her like a fire, and sizzled with each new strike. Her heart beat fast, and she couldn't stop laughing.

She felt more alive than she had in a long time. Somehow, the storm was recharging her, giving her her strength back. She might even be strong enough to leave the ship, and go elsewhere.

Yet, when she thought of that, Richard appeared to her for some reason.

"LARXENE!" Speaking of the man, Richard was shouting to her from the crow's nest. The woman glanced down.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted.

"Quite a mouth for a lady. I think I like it." He laughed. "I've volunteered to take over here!"

The woman grinned for some reason. "Why would you do that?"

He smiled, holding a hand over his eyes. "I thought I might get a nice view of you from here." Of course he could see very little, and even if he could, Larxene's coat was not a dress and Richard knew it. She knew he meant it in jest, and replied,

"Perverted bastard!"

They both laughed into the storm.

0-0-0

When he woke up the next morning, Marluxia knew something was wrong. The world was way too quiet. And he knew who was behind the change.

Leaping up, Marluxia threw his black cloak on and ran into the hall.

The town's streets were full of concerned people, staring at one building in fear. Officers of the law were keeping the peace, surrounding the building at the heart of the drama. The bank.

Marluxia raced through the crowd right up to the building, when two officers leapt into his past. "You're not withdrawning anything today, partner." One muttered. "There's a hold up goin' on in there."

0-0-0

Early that morning, Mary, Jackson, and Tyler had run into the bank, bandanas tied around their faces, Tyler in the lead.

"Nobody move! Down on the ground, now!" Immediately everyone knew what was happening, falling to their stomachs.

There was one problem with the trio's plan; the fact that the sheriff had just walked into the bank for a withdrawal of his own.

"And what're you upstanding citizens, doin' in my bank?" The man withdrew his own gun, aiming it at the would be theives. Mary stared.

"This wasn't he plan, Ty!" She muttered.

"W - What do we do?" Jackson began backing away.

Tyler growled. "Idiots! It's three to one!" He ran at a young girl, grabbing her and jamming the gun against her head. Everyone in the room gasped, and the sheriff tried running for her. "Don't move!" Tyler shouted. "One wrong move and she's gone."

"My baby! Arissa!" The mother screamed in agony.

"Now, don't be foolish. Murder of that poor girl will put you away for good."

"Tyler!" Mary was shocked, her gun hand falling. "This isn't how it was supposed to go! You can't do this!"

"Shut up Mary!" The man shouted. "I've been waiting forever for my chance! I'm not giving up my money!"

"The money's not yours!" The sheriff interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Tyler screamed. The little girl began to cry.

0-0-0

Walter was carrying Larxene's food to her when he heard his father talking. He sounded angry. The sound was coming from the captain's quarters. Walking quietly, Walter approached the door.

"She stood on the mast, Richard!" The captain shouted. "In a storm! She wasn't washed off or struck by lightning! And she was _laughing_, like a witch, and that's what I claim she is!"

"You're being unreasonable, she's a fine woman, rather different, but since when is different-"

"Different is the devil, Richard! One moment the room's empty, the next, your son is shouting about some woman! A woman on board a ship! It's bad luck!"

Walter heard his father sigh heavily. "This is insane! You can't -"

"I can. And when we get to the shore... I'm turning her in."

Walter couldn't hear anymore, and ran away, rushing to Larxene.

0-0-0

Larxene heard a door slam, and suddenly Walter was bounding towards her. He dropped her plate and the food fell to the floor.

"Larxene, Larxene, you're in trouble, you're in -"

"Shut up, and speak coherently." The woman insisted. She acted cruel, but her brow was furrowed in worry. The boy wiped a tear from his eye.

"The captain thinks you're a witch! He's gonna turn you in to the governor when we get to shore! But he can't, he can't! Not now, Dad's finally happy -"

"Richard?" Larxene frowned. "What does he have to do with it?"

The boy looked up, wiping away fresh tears. "He really likes you. Ever since momma died, he's been really lonely. Now he's back to normal. He talks a lot, and he -"

"Hits on anything that moves?" The woman muttered. Walter laughed.

"No. He just likes you." The boy smiled.

For some reason, those words made Larxene's heart thump like a drum.

The door opened again, and Richard appeared. "Larxene!" He sighed. "I can't stay long -"

"Walter told me." Larxene wasn't at all worried. She could disappear in an instant. In a way she was a witch. The woman chuckled.

"This isn't funny. If you're accused, you could be killed."

"They won't get me." The woman told me.

"Now is not the time for being vague!" Richard was at the end of his rope.

The door opened a third time, and the three turned to see the captain flanked by two large crewmen.

"Captain! What -?"

"You were always a soft heart, Mr. Tailor." The captain sighed. "I remember when you were just a child, the day the Darkness came. You risked your life for an idiot girl who simply stood on the beach and waited for the darkness to come for her. Almost killed yourself. And just like back then, you're now risking your life for someone who doesn't merit saving."

Larxene was shocked to the core by the man's words - not because she was insulted, oh no; she knew the girl.

_The black was so beautiful._

_Raleen stared at the ocean as it became black, and monsters crawled out of the deep. The people of the town had run in horror, but she remained. _

_The sky was dark, with lightning streaking the sky. The darkness came towards her, murmuring, _Power_..._

_Power. Raleen liked the sound of power._

_The tendrils of darkness came towards her, when suddenly Raleen heard, "No! Run, quick! Hurry!"_

_A young teen, about fifteen years old, was racing towards her, his face stained with tears. "Don't let it get you, come on!"_

_The darkness started rushing towards him, lured by his innocent heart, when Raleen called it back. _**No**! You are mine. You want my heart, and I want your strength._ The darkness was reigned in._

_The man shouted. "Run! What are you doing!" Others were behind him, trying to get him to follow. He was in hysterics._

_Raleen actually felt slightly sorry for him as the darkness swallowed her and freed her of her mortal weakness._

Larxene shook the memories away, shocked that she hadn't seen the resemblance. Richard was the same man.

"Leave her be. She's an innocent, like you, or Walter." The man gestured to his son.

The captain shook his head. "I'm sorry, lad. We're putting her in the brig."

Larxene stood. "I can leave whenever I want." Lightning shot from her fingers, just small shocks, enough to frighten the men. Walter watched with broad eyes.

 "Pa, look, her hands..."

Larxene smirked at Richard as he stared at the electricity dancing between her fingers. The man looked her in the eyes. "Then leave. Get out of her, before they turn you in."

The woman's smirk disappeared, and she surprised herself by saying, "Then they'd take you. You and your son." The captain seemed torn between telling his men to take her, and being scared.

"Don't worry about us." Richard told her. Larxene laughed.

"Don't be stupid."

And then, before the captain could say anything, darkness took them.

0-0-0

They reappeared beneath the towers of the World that Never Was.

"What - What - Larxene?" Richard stared at the strange world, shocked. His son grinned.

"Wicked." Richard stared at his son, then back at the woman.

"What?" She smirked. "After torturing you for so long, I thought I should make it up to you." Richard still looked blank. Rolling her eyes, Larxene crossed her arms and approached him. "I wasn't going to let them kill you."

"So... you are a witch?" He asked.

"Does it matter?"

Richard blinked. "I don't think it does." He smiled. "I know you're a good witch." He winked.

Walter smiled, watching them, then went back to staring in awe at the scenery.

Someone approached them, a tall man. Walter blinked at him, and smiled. "Does everyone here get that nice coat?" He asked.

Xemnas chuckled. "Most everyone."

"Can I have one?" Walter asked eagerly.

Xemnas kept walking, approaching Larxene, who finally noticed him. "You'll have to ask your father." Xemnas told him.

"Pa, can I have a coat like that?" He asked.

"Ask me later, boy." Richard stared at the tan skinned newcomer, shocked by his hair.

"Superior." Larxene suddenly felt the tension rise.

"Number twelve." He stated. "Where's eleven? The two of you are often working together."

The woman blinked. "Is he alive?"

Xemnas' look darkened. "We'd been hoping you could tell us."

0-0-0

"Tyler, let the girl go."

Mary looked frightened, even nervous, and Tyler looked enraged.

"Back up girl... if I can hold a kid as a hostage I can sure as hell shoot a partner."

This didn't scare Mary. "Okay then... trade off. Let the girl go, take me."

"Like he cares about you, you're a criminal, as much as me!" Tyler shouted. Mary frowned, approaching him slowly.

"Don't worry kid..." She tried to calm the girl, who was sobbing. "It's all right..."

"Nothing's gonna be all right until I get that money, now where is it!?"

"Sir?" The teller asked the sheriff, who nodded.

"Do it."

The woman disappeared into the back room.

Outside, Marluxia talked to the officers.

"Let me pass, now."

"No can do, sir -"

Tired of fighting with them, Marluxia disappeared in a cloud of darkness. He reappeared right outside the door, and then burst in.

Everyone jumped, And Tyler pointed the gun at the door. When he saw it was Marluxia, he sneered.

"Git outta here, girly man!" He shouted. Marluxia approached anyway. Grimacing, Tyler pointed the gun at the girl again. "Don't move!"

Marluxia kept approaching, and Tyler grew nervous. The sheriff glanced at Marluxia.

"Watch your step, boy..." Marluxia took no heed of him.

Finally Tyler snapped, turned the gun on Marluxia, and pulled the trigger.

"Damn you!" Mary leapt at him, shoving Tyler aside. The bullet missed, firing through the front door. Then the woman elbowed Tyler in the neck, and he gagged miserably. The girl was freed, and she ran to her mother in tears.

Marluxia did what he realized he should've done first; he used darkness to take the guns, disarming both Tyler and Jackson. Mary had left her gun on the floor, and Marluxia didn't notice it.

Mary sat on Tyler's back, holding his right arm twisted behind him, and keeping his left arm down with her leg. "You smug bastard... we all needed the money. But not this badly. Not for a little girl's life."

Tyler growled and tried to buck her off. It didn't work.

"All right, everyone, outta here!" The sheriff shouted. The people didn't need telling twice; they leapt to their feet, racing out the door.

The sheriff aimed his gun at Mary, not quite trusting her. "Back down." Marluxia growled. At hearing his strong voice, the man almost obeyed, but he shook his head.

"All of this is strange, and I'm not letting any of you go. Stay where you are."

Jackson took the time then to leap for Mary's gun. He lifted it, aimed at Mary, and time seemed to slow down, until -

Two shots rang out, one after the other; Jackson was killed, and in a moment when he wasn't thinking, when Mary's safety was all that mattered, Marluxia leapt between her and the other bullet.

0-0-0

_He was a child, living with his grandmother on the island._

_On one of his trips through the garden, looking at all the flowers, he found something he thought was more beautiful than any flower he'd ever seen. Well, someone._

_It was a little red head girl, with a round face and bright smile. Lumaari was too shy to talk to her, so he watched her from afar all day._

_The next day, he decided to find her and speak to her. Maybe they'd be friends._

_Then, he discovered she was from the mainland, and had already left for home._

0-0-0

"Don't move."

Marluxia groaned. "What happened?"

A woman chuckled. "For a moment you forgot you were a nobody. Like an idiot." Blinking, Marluxia saw a blurry shape of a blonde haired woman. "Though I guess this proves you have a heart, since you certainly weren't using your head."

"Larxene?" Marluxia tried sitting up, but was in too much pain.

"Don't move I said. You've been shot."

He glanced around. "Are we back in the castle?"

"The World that Never Was. Apparently we're not the only ones who've come back."

There was a commotion at the door.

"Oh he's so pretty! Can I pet his hair!"

"He looks like a woman."

"He's not as pretty as my Vexen."

"I'm not sure Vexen would appreciate that sentiment."

There were three women at the door, one short dark skinned girl, a woman in a wheelchair, and a strangely dressed woman who was giggling. Then Mary appeared with them.

"Marluxia! You're awake." She maneuvered past the others and came into the room. "Welcome to the world of the living."

Larxene smirked at them. "I'll leave you two alone." She left, closing the door behind her. Marluxia could still hear giggles outside.

They were quiet for a moment. "You saved my life." Mary muttered.

"I didn't mean to get shot in the process. I could've just made us disappear, or I could have shielded you with vines, or... something."

"Why did you save me at all?" She asked.

Marluxia smirked. "Why did you save me?"

Mary laughed. "Point taken."

"So... do you mind if I stay here? I haven't really got a place to go." The woman looked at him nervously.

Marluxia smiled a genuine smile. "I would be disappointed if you didn't."

Outside, Larxene walked down the hall to a man standing nearby. She crossed her arms and scowled. "Walter's told me you've been hitting on all the women here."

Richard chuckled. "Now, that's not quite true. I was only admiring them." He told her.

"Really?" Larxene smirked. "You aren't very faithful, are you?"

"Oh, I'm faithful to the end." He smiled. "I just like having a little fun here and there. Nothing serious! Just a little joking around."

"Good." Larxene grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her level. "Because as soon as you stray too far, I'm going to punish you."

Richard blushed, and then grinned. "I think I like the sound of that."

0-0-0

A few days later, Richard was sitting in the library, grinning happily. "I think you missed a spot."

Larxene grimaced angrily. "Damn you!"

She, Marluxia, and Axel were dusting the bookshelves... in skimpy maid uniforms.

"It could be worse. I've been doing this shit for weeks." Axel complained.

"It's what you get for not being loyal." Richard said. His girlfriend immediately turned and glared at him.

"You're one to talk!" She hissed.

"Come now, I think you look beautiful in that dress." He grinned. Beside Larxene, Marluxia twitched.

"I'd like to see you try wearing this..." He muttered. Richard turned to him.

"Oh? Jealous Marluxia? Don't worry, I think you're beautiful too."

Marluxia and Larxene gave up on the bookshelves, decided to dust the floor with Richard's corpse instead.

0-0-0

**FORGIVE ME!**

**I have no excuses.**

**But I promise the next chapter will be soon!**

**I have wondrous plans for it.**

**Please tell me if this worked out, I'm kinda nervous about it.**

**Toodles~ SULHADAHNE**


End file.
